Reflections: The Alternative Chapters
by KD Skywalker
Summary: This is where the "steamy" chapters for 'Reflections' will be posted. So check out that story as well!
1. Chapter 10 Alternative

**Disclaimer: **** Only Aria is mine everything else is Tolkien's – this is the alternative version for Reflections, chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Legolas held Aria close to him as they danced to the soft music and he couldn't help but smile. The day had been perfect. He pressed a kiss against his wife's forehead as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Yet he was still nervous. And he was pretty sure that Aria was as well, but she would never let on that she was. But he wasn't nervous about being intimate with his wife. No, he was nervous about how Aria was going to handle the entire situation.

It had only been a few weeks since the horrific events that had left deep mental scars for Aria. While the physical ones had all healed, Legolas was pretty sure that the mental ones had not. Her nightly visits with nightmares had all but vanished, but there were times that he knew that Aria would be thinking about what had happened to her. That would be when he would quickly do something to change her thought process – give her a kiss, ask her a question, distract her – anything to get her thinking again.

Maybe, just maybe, he could replace some of those bad memories with some good ones.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's slip away before too many notice that we've taken our leave for the night."

Aria looked up at him and nodded, biting her bottom lip a little. Legolas gently kissed her lips before leading her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Legolas led her through silent corridors in a part of the palace that she had never been in before. She figured that this had to be where the Royal Family resided. Then it dawned on her. That now meant her as well. While she was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that her husband had stopped, and then quickly swept her up into his arms. The look of surprise on her face brought a small chuckle to his lips.

"You need to learn to stop daydreaming, meleth nin," he said as he entered a room that was lit by candlelight. He carried her inside then set her back on her feet. "These are my quarters – well our quarters now," he said as he shut and latched the door behind him.

Aria took in the large expanse of a room around her. It was a circular room with a large bed in the center, along with a picture window. She noticed that Legolas' various bows were strewn about in one of the corners near a chair along with his dual long knives. Then he had several bookshelves of books. Lastly there was a shelf full of woodcarvings of various animals. The room was very humble, not too fancy, but so Legolas.

"It's perfect," she said turning towards him and smiling.

Without saying a word, Legolas leaned down and captured his wife in a fiery kiss – pouring all his love, fear, anxiety and desire into that one kiss. Aria returned the kiss with just as much emotion – if not more. As they broke apart from their kiss after several seconds, a tear slipped down Aria's cheek. "What is it meleth nin?" Legolas asked, wiping the tear away.

"Nerves," she whispered avoiding her husband's piercing blue eyes.

"I have them too," he whispered back.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Make me yours," she softly said.

"As you wish, meleth nin," he said as he gently ran a hand down the side of her face before taking the circlet out of her hair and allowing it all to cascade around her face as he set the circlet to the side. He had already taken his out and set it to the side when Aria was looking around his room. No need for adornments – they would only get in the way.

He slowly and carefully helped Aria out of her gown, since it was far too beautiful to rip off her body in a moment of unbridled passion. In return, Legolas had slipped his tunic top off, so that he stood bare chested against Aria's bare body as he kissed her deeply as his hands explored her curves. The simple touch of Aria's bare skin was setting him on fire.

Not being able to stand for much longer, he led Aria to the bed and lay down with her and continued to kiss as his hands explored her body more – pinching and stroking her taunt nipples, cupping and rolling her soft breasts and even massaging her stomach. Yet he didn't dare go any lower at the moment. He'd hold out for just a few more minutes.

During their kisses and exploration, Aria had begun to gently rub her knee against his groin, eliciting a deep moan from him as her hands trailed from his toned stomach and chest muscles then up to the tips of his pointed ears. It was the tips of his ears that just about sent him into a frenzy. Aria had known that stroking the tips of an elf's ears was a turn on for them, but she didn't know that it would cause her husband to capture her in such a fiery kiss. She would have to remember that for future reference.

"You are going to be the death of me," Legolas lustfully whispered towards his wife as he stood up and rid himself of his leggings.

Before he could crawl back in bed with her, Aria stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to admire my husband's body," she said looking him up and down from his broad shoulders to tone, muscular chest to his hard penis that was aching to be one with her. Legolas smiled as he indulged his wife for a few more seconds before pouncing back on her in bed. He was far too needy at the moment.

He quickly captured her in a deep kiss as his hand slipped down between her legs and gently began to rub her bud. She moaned into the kiss. He continued his assault on her senses as he moved his kisses to her neck and collarbone as he worked his way down her body, stopping at each of her taunt nipples where he sucked and rolled each one around his tongue briefly. He kept up his trail of kisses along her stomach, down her hips and eventually to the insides of her thighs where they then latched to her bud. Aria let out a yelp of surprise before her eyes rolled back and she began to moan and shake as Legolas brought her to her first orgasm of the night. Without giving her much time to recover, Legolas lifted himself up and situated himself so that his penis brushed against Aria's opening.

Aria, whose eyes had been closed, opened them and looked up at her husband who was now looking down her, waiting her permission to push on. All it took was a simple smile from her. Legolas captured her in another fiery kiss as he slowly pushed into his wife for the first time. It took a few seconds, but eventually Legolas' full length was sheathed inside of Aria. There was a bit of pain, but it wasn't like the pain from before – this pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Legolas slowly began to move in and out of her.

"I love you Aria," Legolas whispered in her ear, the faster his hips thrust against hers. She couldn't help but moan and cry out his name as she was sent into a state of bliss once again. As Aria's muscles clinched around him, Legolas lost himself inside of her. At that moment, they felt their world click and everything came into a much brighter focus.

Legolas collapsed against Aria, who wrapped her arms around him as they lay there in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you Legolas." Aria said, snuggling in his arms and kissing him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always my love. Always," he said kissing her once again as he rolled off her and began another round of love making with his wife.


	2. Chapter 17 Alternative

**Disclaimer: **** Only Aria is mine everything else is Tolkien's – this is the alternative version for Reflections, chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"Make it go away," Aria moaned as she curled up in a ball on the bed.

Legolas pulled the sheet up around her and gently rubbed her back. "If I could meleth nin, I would. You know that."

It had been several weeks since Aria had found out that she was pregnant and she was still suffering from bouts of morning sickness. Some days were worse than others. Legolas just hoped that it ended soon. He hated to see Aria feeling so miserable and he could even feel it through their bond. She had tried to block it from time to time from him, but since she was so weak from morning sickness it was hard to always do. Those were the times that he would be mindful of what he said and did around her, since he knew of the misery that she was going through to a bring their child into the world. And he loved her so much more for doing it.

He did know that pregnancies were hard on women – and pregnancies between elves and humans were even harder. Anything that wasn't absolutely necessary, Aria hadn't been allowed to do it. Frankly it was not a very pleasant situation at times – and it had only been a few weeks. Aria was cranky one moment, happy the next then crying for no reason at all. Elrond assured Legolas that it was simply the surge in hormones in her body that were causing all these changes and that eventually once her body adjusted to carrying the baby that she should be a bit better. Legolas sure hoped so.

Until then, the only thing he could do was comfort his wife. "You need to rest now," he gently said, continuing to rub her back. "You didn't get much sleep last night. Dreams plagued your sleep. As they have the last several nights."

The mention of her recent dreams only made her curl tighter against herself. Legolas gently weaved his arms around her and moved his body around hers on the bed so that he formed a protective barrier around her. He could tell by the mental barriers that she was putting up that she was not wanting to talk about her dreams. But he was going to make her. "What are they about meleth nin?" he gently probed. "Please tell me."

"All I see is an attack of some kind. Not the one that has plagued my dreams for years but a new one. After that I fell an immense grief before being surrounded by vibrant colors. Then I wake up," she softly whispered without looking at him.

Legolas slowly turned his wife over to look at him as he brushed the hair out of her face. He knew that she dwelled too much on the future at times. He needed to bring her mind back to the present. "Where do you see yourself in the future?" he asked.

"With you, of course, and our children."

"As do I. But it does not do well to dwell on your visions. Nor does it do it any good for this little one," he said placing a hand gently against her stomach. "I fear that you are making yourself sick with worry. Do I need to go to your Ada and tell him about your sleepless nights?"

"No."

"Then please focus on the present and worry about what is going on now. I understand that having the gift of foresight can both be a gift and a burden, but sometimes you dwell on certain visions too long. I've heard your Ada tell you that the future is always changing."

"But I don't have them all the time…"

"I know, but you are right now," he argued. "I don't know if it has something to do with the pregnancy, but I'm worried that's all. For both you and the baby."

"I am too," she gently said yawning a bit.

"Why don't you rest a while since you didn't get a lot a sleep last night," he suggested.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course," he said kissing her lips softly before letting her move back into a sleeping position.

Aria moved around on the bed so that she was situated comfortably and snuggled into her pillow. Legolas pulled the covers and a blanket up around her before laying on top of the coverings and curling his body once again around hers. He gently placed a kiss against her cheek.

Normally he would lay with her under the covers during a nap and stay the entire time, but this time he wasn't going to stay with the entire time. He just wasn't going to tell her that. He knew that Aria was to the point of exhaustion and that she would be asleep in no time, so once she was fast asleep he quickly and quietly slipped out of bed and out of their quarters without waking her.

He mindlessly walked the corridors until he found himself standing outside staring out across the valley where the river flowed into the distance. He sighed as his thoughts turned back to Aria. How could he make her focus more on the present and not so much on the future?

"Something troubles you, young one."

Legolas turned to see Erestor walk up next to him. The tall, dark haired elf rarely spoke to anyone besides Lord Elrond, perhaps Glorfindel a time or two that Legolas had seen, but typical he had seen him keep to himself. "It's about Aria. I worry about her."

"And the child?"

"Of course that as well. She is just dwelling on her dreams too much and I feel that it's causing her too much stress."

"Elin has always had this problem. She's always kept too much to herself as a child. As her foresight abilities developed faster than her brother's, she kept things from everyone. I believe she didn't want to be seen as different since she already felt different growing up around elves. She even felt inferior to Estel growing up since he had the twins to look up to and she really didn't have a sisterly figure. Yes her mother was there, but when it came to something like foresight, Elin felt isolated. Glorfindel tried to help her as did I, but even then we both knew that Elin was always keeping things from us. Even Elrond knew this."

"But how did you help focus on the present?"

"Remind her that the future is always changing."

"I've done that."

"Then find a way to help her relax. You know her better than anyone else does," Erestor said, gently placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezing it softly before walking away. Legolas sighed as he turned around and headed back towards the quarters were Aria was hopefully still sleeping soundly.

He quietly slipped backing into the room and thankfully Aria was still sleeping. He lay back down on the bed and gently traced a finger along the side of her face as he thought about the words that Erestor told him.

'_Think of a way to help her relax…'_

He knew several ways to help his wife relax. And he knew that they could be intimate with each other even though she was pregnant. They had made sure of that in a conversation with Elrond right after they had found out that Aria was pregnant in what to expect during her pregnancy. They had yet to be intimate with each other due to Aria's bouts with morning sickness, but maybe it was about time to.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aria asked as Legolas helped her up onto Argo.

"A surprise," he said as he led Argo down along the river towards a clearing where a blanket and a basket a food lay out. Legolas stopped Argo and helped his wife down from her horse.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"We hadn't gotten out of Rivendell in the weeks since you've been sick and we found out that we were going to have our little one," Legolas said helping her towards the picnic that he had set up for them. He sat down first, and then helped her down as she leaned against him. "We needed a change of pace. I thought a night to ourselves would be a perfect way to do that."

"But it is still early afternoon."

"Who says that this is the only thing that I have planned, meleth nin," he replied leaning closer to her face before capturing her in a deep kiss. As he pulled away from her after their kiss, he pulled the basket that he had previously set up for them closer towards them. He pulled out several pieces of lembas bread and small jar of honey, which Aria had recently been craving and several apples. "Lunch," he said with a smile.

Then he pulled out a flask of cool water along with a tattered book. He handed her the book before starting to prepare their small lunch. She looked at the book and smiled. He had found her favorite book from Ada's library – a book of elvish tales about the first and second age. She had read this countless times as a child.

"I thought that we could spend a few hours out here and we could take turns reading to each other," Legolas said handing her a piece of lembas with honey spread across it. She smiled as she took the piece of lembas from her husband and ate it before all the honey dripped off of it. Afterwards she gave him a sticky kiss.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she answered then licked the honey residue from his cheek.

Legolas lay on his side on the blanket as Aria sat against him at an angle with her legs stretched out. She propped the book up against her legs and began to read as Legolas wrapped an arm around her. As she read for a while, he would absent-mindedly play with a strand of her hair or place a kiss against her forehead or cheek every so often. He loved hearing her voice. It had such a calming effect on him. After a while he took up reading. Even Argo wanted in on the stories, and had come and laid down near to where they were laying on the grass under some trees once she had gotten done grazing on some grass.

As the sun dipped lower in the sky, it was time to pack up their picnic and head back to Rivendell. They had almost finished the book too. "I enjoyed this," Aria said, stealing a kiss from her husband, before he helped her back onto Argo.

"The night is still not done."

* * *

"How?" she asked as they entered their quarters.

"Erestor, Glorfindel and Tauriel helped," Legolas said leading his wife into the room. She couldn't help but smile. All around the room, hundreds of tiny candles flickered, giving off a lowered light – a more romantic light.

"So is this the reason why you kept me out all afternoon?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Partly. Plus I did want some alone time with you."

"I love you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"And I love you too," he said pulling her flush against him.

Legolas' hands slowly began to travel down his wife's body as he pushed her dress and undergarments from her as Aria began to fumble with the buttons of his tunic – eventually adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor. Once most of the clothing had been removed, Legolas swept Aria from her feet and carried her to the bed where her gently laid her down. He kicked off his boots and removed his leggings before crawling onto the bed with her.

He gently ran a hand along her naked body, taking in the changes her noticed – fuller breasts, stomach beginning to show ever so slightly and even her face beginning to fill out a bit – all of it was beautiful in his eyes. "You are glowing, meleth nin. You are the most beautiful creature I have seen."

Aria's cheeks blushed at the comment as Legolas captured her in a passionate kiss, as his hands began to rome her body, stroking her nipples, along her stomach and eventually her inner core. She moaned and squirmed under his ministrations. Legolas continued to stroke his wife as he began to kiss down her body – stopping at her collarbone and paying extra attention to her extremely sensitive nipples. Slowly Legolas made his way down towards where his hands were and Aria was lost in a state of bliss.

"Please, Legolas," she whimpered. "I need to feel you."

"As you wish, meleth nin," he said kissing back up her body as she felt him slip in between her legs as a familiar tightness slowly entered her. She moaned as her husband slowly moved in and out of her, building up his speed. It did not take them long before they both reached their climax and as soon as Aria was sent over the edge, Legolas was not far behind her. He collapsed in her arms as sweat glistened on their bodies.

"Look at the mess we made of ourselves." Aria said once they had caught their breath. "I think we both need a nice long bath."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Legolas said getting up out of bed then picking his wife up and carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

Aria lay curled up against Legolas' chest as he watched over her for a few minutes a few nights later. The last several nights had been much better then the last few weeks. Aria had begun to sleep through the night, even though the morning sickness was still there a few mornings – things were beginning to get back to normal.

Hopefully things would stay that way.


	3. Chapter 30 Alternative

**Disclaimer: **** Only Aria is mine everything else is Tolkien's – this is the alternative version for Reflections, chapter 30**

* * *

_**Chapter 30:**_

She rode as fast and hard as she could. When Lady Galadriel had given her a small package and sent her on her way, she had no idea how or why she had to go. All she knew was that she had to. Even her husband understood that she had to leave – it was the will of the Lady of Lórien.

'_Remember, give Elin this when the time is right,_' Galadriel had told her as she handed her the small wrapped parcel.

'_How will I know?'_

'_You will know. We all have a role to play. Your role is to help her…'_

Tauriel thought back to what she had also been told to tell Legolas and his brother. Lord Elrond had called a council of all free peoples of Middle Earth. Dark deeds were happening. She could feel it. Even the elves of Lórien were nervous. Haldir spent more time out on duty it seemed as of late. And it worried her. She was not used to being the one that was worried. She was used to being out in the field of battle or on patrol. Haldir knew that she was more than capable of handling herself in any situation, but his argument for not letting her join the guards of Lórien was that he did not want to have to worry.

But she was left to worry instead.

Perhaps that was why Lady Galadriel had sent her on this quest to meet up with the group traveling from Mirkwood. To prove that she could handle herself in any situation.

Within days she had caught up to the group just as they were going to cross the Misty Mountains. Aria was beyond thrilled to see her friend, while Legolas and Laurian were not thrilled by the prospect of having to represent Mirkwood at an entire meeting of all free peoples of Middle Earth.

"Something troubles you," Tauriel asked as she rode towards the back of the group with Aria as they small group from Mirkwood, which also included 3 other guards, made their way over the Misty Mountains.

"It's just that everything that I've dreaded since for the last 70 years is coming true…" Aria softly answered as Legolas looked back at the two friends who rode behind him.

"If you were sent back by Manwë, himself, then you know that if Legolas gets into a situation, then he won't go down without a fight."

Aria smiled. She knew that her friend was right. She just hoped that her visions were wrong – for once.

* * *

"Where am I?" a frightened voice asked while trying to keep his eyes firmly shut to the light that was threating to pour in.

"You are in the House of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you really want to know," answered a familiar voice.

Frodo slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was laying in a soft bed next to an open window with warm sunlight pouring into his room. Outside he could see tall fir trees and he could hear waterfalls in the distance. Finally his eyes settled on who was sitting next to his bed.

"Gandalf!"

"Yes I am here and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you my dear hobbit…"

"What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I'm sorry Frodo…I was delayed."

Gandalf's mind drifts off to all that had taken place between him and Saruman – from discovering how deep the White Wizard's betrayal actually was to his quest for the One Ring to building an army of his own. How could have he been so blind? But there was one who had not been.

"Gandalf! What is it?" Frodo asked bringing Gandalf's mind back to the present.

"Nothing Frodo," he said as Sam rushes into the room and greets his friend.

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Sam has hardly left your bedside."

"We were worried about you. Weren't were, Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend," Gandalf said as Frodo took notice of an elf who moved towards his bed. Frodo notices that his face is neither old nor young, yet it seems to have known much happiness and sorrow in his life.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond says. "You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years, though few of my kin remain."

Elrond check how Frodo's wound was healing from the Witch King's Blade before allowing him to get dressed and move around Rivendell with either Sam or Gandalf. Elrond also knew that Bilbo would want to see his nephew as well.

* * *

Aria quickly took notice of the delegation of men and dwarves that were already in Imladris when she and the others arrived towards nightfall. Many of the elves of Rivendell were escorting the arrivals to their chambers.

She quickly dismounted Argo and handed the reins to Legolas who stood by Argo, waiting to see if Aria needed help. She didn't care if there was a visit from Eru Ilúvatar going on, she was going to do what she always did whenever she arrived in Imladris. And that was seeing her ada.

"I'll see you in our suite in a little while?" Legolas asked stealing a kiss from her.

"Of course."

She turned and headed for the stairs to the main part of the Rivendell complex. As she passed by Erestor, the dark haired councilor told her that her ada was, as usual, in his library. She smiled at him and told him thanks.

* * *

Lord Elrond and Gandalf watched from a high balcony as Frodo was reunited with his friends as well as his uncle Bilbo.

"His strength returns." Elrond said turning always and moving back into his library.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring. The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saurman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men. He is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saurman is coming for the ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

"It is in men then that we place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf…I was there 3,000 years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring and the line of Kings was broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided and leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile…"

There was a soft knocking at the door to the library. The Istari and the Elf Lord stopped their conversation as the door opened. A most welcomed sight for Elrond came into the room.

"Ada," Aria said with a smile on her face. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything important."

"Of course not, iell nin," he said moving to embrace her. "I've missed you."

"As have I. I just wanted to tell you that I was home. I will see you at dinner tonight.," she said turning to leave. But Gandalf stopped her.

"Aria wait."

She stopped and turned to look at the Istari with a puzzled look on her face. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not taking your warnings about Saurman with more urgency. We all now known just how deep his deceit goes."

"Its understandable especially when you want to believe that someone who know for so long can do no wrong. Yet I am tired from the journey. So I will see you both at dinner tonight."

Aria turned and walked out of the library, gently shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She gently traced the side of Legolas' sleeping face with the tip of her finger before running them through his hair, careful to avoid his warrior braids that had been there for the last few months. She preferred it when her husband did not have the braids in. But they were a sign of respect among the Woodland Realm elves, so she kept her feelings to herself.

The longer she watched him sleep the more she began to dread what would happen tomorrow. She knew that the council that had been called would be discussion what should be done with the One Ring. And while she could not attend the meeting – since it might upset some of the attendees with a woman present, as her ada had said – she would be able to observe the proceedings from her ada's library. He knew that she was just as much a part of this as every one else was.

She only hoped that neither her brother nor her husband would be dragged into this mess. Yet something inside of her was telling her otherwise.

* * *

Aria stood in the shadows of the library and watched the meeting that was taking place below her. She watched in awe as the One Ring was brought out and placed on the stone plinth by the hobbit named Frodo Baggins. She had taken a liking to this hobbit the night before during the songs in the Hall of Fire. He and his companions were all very nice.

Almost immediately as the ring was set down, the man from Gondor – Boromir stood up and launched into a speech about a dream that he had about the eastern sky growing dark with light coming from the west and a voice saying the Isildur's bane had been found.

'_He only wants the ring for himself,' _Aria thought to herself as she watched him reach for the ring.

As on cue, Elrond stood up and yelled at him just as Gandalf stood up and began to say something in a foreign tounge. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

As Aria heard the words that the Istari was saying, she stumbled backwards and clutched at her chest. What was this pain that she was feeling? Was this pure evil?

* * *

Down below, Legolas clutched his eyes shut for a moment. He felt pain. Was it Aria? He knew that she was up in her ada's library, watching what was taking place. Were these words hurting her? But as soon as the pain surged through him, it was gone.

"Never before has any voice uttered those words here, in Imladris," Elrond said turning to Gandalf as the darkness that was once around the dais dissipated.

"I do not ask your forgiveness Lord Elrond," Gandalf said as he approached Boromir, walking him back – forcing him to sit down. "But may the black speech of Mordor be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil."

* * *

_'That was it then,'_ Aria thought regaining her composure as she moved back to her watching location. _'That was the black speech of Mordor_.'

She turned her attention back to what was going on below. Once again, Boromir was trying to get his way. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. No of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master," Aragorn said as Boromir turned to look at him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

'_More than you would…' _Aria thought to herself as she continued to watch. But what happened next, shocked her. As Boromir turned away from Aragorn, Legolas stood up to confront the man from Gondor. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

Aria smiled as she watched her husband defend not only her brother, but also her father's memory as well.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked in disbelief as he turned back to look at Aragorn. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn softly said. Aria smiled to herself. She could feel the tension that was coursing through her husband. She knew that he didn't trust this man from Gondor and he would do anything to make sure that both herself and Aragorn were both put into their rightful positions instead of his father, the Steward of Gondor.

"Gondor had no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir finally said as he went and sat down. Legolas sat down as well.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We can not use it."

"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli the dwarf said as he stood up and tried to smash the ring with his axe, which resulted in him being thrown backwards and leaving the ring unharmed. At the same time both Frodo and Aria winced from the blow to the ring. Frodo's wince was from an angry image of a fiery eye that came towards him and Arai's wince up in the library was from the evil that seemed to be emitted from it.

Continuing on, Elrond finished his speech. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Aria's heart raced as she heard the words her ada said. Someone was going to have to take the ring into Mordor…this was her worst nightmare coming true.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust…the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said with an air of stress in his voice. Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes. This man from Gondor was full of himself.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas said, suddenly standing up once again to confront the man. Obviously her husband either felt the same way about him or was sensing her feelings through their bond. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked in a harsh tone of voice towards Legolas.

Oh this wasn't good. Elrond and the Imladris elves might get along with the dwarves, but Aria knew that the Woodland Elves and the dwarves – especially those from Erebor – did not get along.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked as he got to his feet.

This definitely wasn't going good.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said as he leapt to his feet. Laurian and one of the guards that were with Legolas jumped to their feet as well. All around the dais, men, elves and dwarves were in each other's faces, arguing about the fate of the One Ring. Aria watched, as the only ones with any common sense were her ada, Erestor and Aragorn. Even Glorfindel and the twins were arguing about the fate of the ring with others. She could hear bits and pieces of some of the arguments. Gimli had shouted something about never trusting an elf, while Gandalf was trying to calm everyone down by saying that Sauron's power grows as they bicker.

If they only knew…

Manwë had shown her what would happen if Sauron's power grew too much. She had never told anyone of this. It was far too devastating.

There had to be someone who would take up the cause. Someone with a righteous heart…someone who wasn't her husband because she knew he was thinking about giving in and offering to take it on his own.

"I will take it…I will take it…I will take the Ring to Mordor," came a voice from the dais.

Aria's eyes went wide as she stared in disbelief. The hobbit had volunteered. Amazing.

"Though I do not know the way," he said finishing.

Gandalf approached him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then Aria watched in horror as her brother stepped forward. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said kneeling before the hobbit. "You have my sword."

'_I'm sorry, meleth nin. I must do this,'_ she heard through their bond as her eyes went wide as Legolas stepped forward. "And you have my bow…"

She couldn't watch any more. She ran from the library as tears flowed down her cheeks. This was quite possibly the worst day of her life.

* * *

Legolas knew that Aria was upset as he made his way back to their suite. He also knew that she had witnessed the entire ordeal from the library. He knew why he had volunteered for the Fellowship – ridding Middle Earth of Sauron was important. He would never tell Aria this, because he knew that she would deny it, but he had seen how the darkness from Mordor affected her. There were days that she did not seem like herself – those were the days that even he could feel the evil spreading.

He knew that she had been sent back to guide those who sought to destroy Sauron. She might say that it was solely up to her. But he knew better. She could not and he would not let her do this on her own. She was his life, his to protect. And that was what he was doing. He was protecting his wife by volunteering to go to Mordor and help destroy this One Ring. But he would never admit this to her. He would tell her after it was all said and done.

Then perhaps they could finally get on with their lives.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door to their suite. "Aria?" he called out as he removed his cloak. He heard sniffles coming from their bedroom. He walked into their room and found Aria lying on the bed, curled up with a pillow, sobbing. He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"Why you?" she whispered, turning to look at him.

"Who else besides me? Laurian cannot because he is the Crown Prince. Glorfindel is too well known. I am not. Who else is there?"

Aria looked up at her husband as tears spilled out of her eyes once again. Legolas was quick to kiss them away as he pulled his wife into his arms. "I know that it feels that your visions are all coming true," he whispered into her ear. She nodded against his shoulder.

"But do you remember the vow I made to you on the day of our first kiss? The day I told you that I loved you for the first time?"

Aria lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with red eyes from crying. "That you would always fight to get back to me."

"And I always will," he said gently running his hand along the side of her face, wiping any trace of tears away. Legolas pulled her closer to him as he kissed her deeply on the lips and poured all his feelings, emotions and desire for her into that one single kiss. He felt Aria's breath catch then felt her melt into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and let her fingers begin weave themselves into his long hair.

When he broke the kiss, he gently pulled off Aria's dress and her undergarments before laying her back against the pillows. She looked up at him and softly smiled as he ran a hand along the side of her face before leaning in for another earth shattering kiss. After this kiss, he began to pepper her neck, jaw and collar bone with slow, teasing kisses as he gently ran his hand along her stomach all the while, Aria moaned and writhed under him as she clawed her nails along his back, pulling off his tunic and throwing it to the floor.

Slowly he moved his hand to her chest where her taunt nipples teased him as they began to grow hard in the cool air of the room.

"I never tire of your body," he whispered in her ear as he leaned over to kiss her again as he gently teased one of her hard nipples with his fingers. "You are so beautiful. The Valar blessed me the day I met you."

She didn't say anything, but instead her cheeks turned a bit of a blush color. Legolas quickly made his way down towards her now heaving chest with his kisses, where he took one nipple in his mouth. He let his tongue flicker back and forth across it while still playing with the other. Above him, Aria continued to moan in pleasure. He smiled to himself as he switched between the nipples, while his free hand trailed down her stomach and towards her thighs.

He could already feel the heat coming from in between her legs as his hand rested on her hip. Slowly kissing down her body, Legolas savored everything he was doing to his wife. He knew that the Fellowship wouldn't be leaving for a few months. But how long would they be gone for? How long would he be parted from his beloved Aria? He had to have memories to sustain him during their time apart.

He gently spread her legs apart as he felt the heat spread from her and threaten to overtaken him.

"Aria…" he said practically growling with desire as he gently rubbed her clit before slipping a finger then two inside of her as he leaned up and kissed her deeply on the lips. Breaking their kiss, he began to kiss down her body once again, all while using his fingers to pleasure her inner core.

"Legolas…." she moaned as he kissed down her body as he continued his assault against her bud.

"Tell me what you want meleth nin."

"Seas….Aníron le…" she hissed.

Legolas bent his fingers so that he rubbed her walls one way as he leaned down and teased her bud with the tip of his tongue. Above him, Aria's back arched as she moaned louder. Knowing that what she wanted and needed was a release, he gently slipped another finger into her. He twisted and turned his fingers inside of her as he latched his mouth to her bud as he sucked and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

Within moments, Legolas had his wife crying out in pleasure. He slowly kissed up her body as he moved up beside her on the bed as she recovered. He couldn't help but smile at her as she lay against the pillows, her entire body flushed and still panting a bit. He leaned over and kissed her lips. He sat next to her on the bed and gently stroked her arm.

After a minute or so, she sat up next to him. "Turn about is fair play," she whispered in his ear, before kissing his earlobe bringing a shutter to his body. As she did so, she slipped her hand into his leggings and trailed her fingertips along his straining erection. Legolas moaned deeply. Aria quickly untied his leggings, pushed them off of her husband's legs. He groaned, thankful that his erection had finally been allowed to be freed. His leggings were getting uncomfortable.

Aria slowly crawled down the bed as Legolas watched her intently. She gently began to stroke his hard erection before slowly licking the juices that were already forming at the head away.

"Aria…" he moaned as she teased his tip with her lips before taking in his length into her mouth as she began to lick and suck on it. Legolas' eyes rolled back as he lay against the pillows of their bed. His wife rarely pleasured him with her mouth but whenever she did, he never lasted very long. It took only minutes before Legolas' back arched off the bed and he cried out Aria's name as he spilled his seed down her throat. Aria licked clean her husband's softening length before crawling up the bed and settling herself on top of him so that she had one leg on each side of him – basically pinning him underneath her.

Legolas' hands pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. He needed Aria now. He could once again feel the heat from between her legs and he was already beginning to get hard again. Holding her close to him, Legolas rolled them over so that he was now leering over his wife. He smiled down at her as her wavy hair fanned out against the pillow. He gently stroked the side of her face and he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. As they kissed, he felt Aria's legs part for him as he settled in between them. Within a matter of seconds his length was fully sheathed inside of her as Legolas began a slowly and steady pace that Aria soon picked up on. Each of his thrusts was met with one of hers in return.

He did not want to rush it. He wanted to savor every moment he had with her until he was to depart for Mordor with the Fellowship. Eventually slowly and steady won the day as Aria was sent over the edge, crying out her husband's name in pleasure with him not far behind her as he emptied his seed deep inside of her. Legolas collapsed against his wife as he pulled out of her, as she wrapped her arms around him and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I promise you Aria, I will return – no matter what you've seen in your visions," Legolas said as he moved to lie next to his wife. He pulled up a blanket around their naked bodies as he pulled her tight to him. "I have too much ahead of me to loose it all on the journey."

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. He simply smiled.

"A family, meleth nin. The one that you and I are going to have."

She smiled as she kissed her husband deeply on the lips before settling into his warm embrace. Deep in her heart she hoped that he was right. She knew that she wasn't going to go on the journey with him, but that didn't mean that she had to just sit idly by and let others do the work that Manwë had sent her back to do for her.

Honestly, she couldn't wait for this entire thing to be over with. She really wanted a family with Legolas.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Legolas was kept busy with preparations for the journey, while Aria took time to meet with each of the members of the Fellowship one on one that she did not know. Erestor aided her since some of the members might not take too kindly to being asked questions by a woman. She found that the hobbits were all enjoyable, especially Merry and Pippin. While on the other hand, Sam seemed more reserved. Perhaps that would be a good thing. Frodo on the other hand was both nervous and just wanting to be done with it all.

"Here's my advice to you," Aria said kneeling before the hobbit. "Take heed of your fears, but do not let them control you. I can see that this is your destiny. We all have our roles to play and this is yours."

"Will I be successful?"

"That is up to you."

She gently kissed his cheek before standing back up. He smiled at her as he left the room.

"Do you take your own advice?" Erestor asked from the corner.

"I try. Especially since Manwë sent me back. But you and I both know how hard that can be."

"That I do."

Her meetings with Gimli and Boromir were less joyful. Both of them did not take too kindly to being asked questions by a woman. And Gimli did not like the fact that he was being asked questions by an elf nonetheless! She quickly reminded him that if it had not been for the Battle of the Five Armies then Erebor might not be back in dwarf hands. He calmed down after that.

Boromir simply ranted about how the ring should have gone to Gondor and not being thrown back into Mt. Doom and how Aragorn was not fit to be king this and that. Finally after being fed up with his nonsense, Aria cut him off.

"Do you realize who I am?" she said.

"No. Should I?"

"Arathorn did not only have one child, he had twins. I am Aragorn's twin sister. And whether you like it or not, Boromir, son of Denethor, Aragorn will most likely be king. That you cannot stop. It is already determined and it is only a matter of time before it happens."

Boromir did not know what to say. He glanced over at the raven-haired council who stood silently next to Aria. "She does not lie," was all that Erestor said.

Aria stood up from the table she was sitting at and walked around it. She leaned close to Boromir's ear. "All I ask of you is that you do not let your greed and lust over take you on this journey," she whispered in his ear before standing back up and leaving the room.

She sighed once she was out of the room. That man infuriated her and she did not really trust him. She already knew that Legolas did not trust him at all – he trusted the dwarf more! They had spent many hours discussing the journey as together during walks or as they lay together in their bed.

As she walked towards the gardens, she began to feel a bit lightheaded. Perhaps she would find her ada instead and ask for some herbal tea then head to the gardens to meet Legolas in a while after he was done with training for the afternoon. Glorfindel insisted that Legolas continue to train with him even though he was going to be going on the Fellowship. So every afternoon, Legolas, the twins and Aragorn all were working out with Glorfindel and his guards. On occasion she had seen Boromir join them, but not often.

She walked into the Halls of Healing and found her ada looking over so fresh herbs that he had just received from Lindir. He took one look at Aria and was immediately by her side. He had seen a look like Aria had on her face before – at least twice before – on his wife many years ago.

"What?" she asked frantically.

"Have you been feeling well, iell nin?" he asked moving her towards a bed.

"Not really. Why?"

Elrond gently began to run his hands over Aria's neck and arms before settling over her stomach. He gently poked a little as a smile slowly spread across his face. He had been right. He gently placed a hand against the side of her face. "You're pregnant, iell nin. I would say about a month along."

Aria thought back over the last few weeks. She and Legolas had made love almost every night since the council meeting. But if she were about a month or so along that would mean that it was the day of the council meeting. It had to be. That was when they were promising each other the future and the beginnings of a family. Tears weld up in Aria's eyes as she leaned against her ada and sobbed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't tell Legolas! He has to go with the fellowship. I can't have him worrying about me and the baby while he is gone!"

"Shh," Elrond said. "You are right. His focus needs to be on the Fellowship. So what will you do while he is away?"

"We both decided that I will stay here. He does not want me traveling without him back to Mirkwood. Imladris is far safer and better protected than Mirkwood. And now with this little one on the way, I rather be close to you."

"Then make sure you rest enough so that you do no grow weary. Your body should not change that much over the next month so that Legolas discovers that you are pregnant. At least this time there is no morning sickness."

"Thankfully."

Elrond gently kissed her forehead as he stood up to make her some herbal tea. She graciously accepted the cup and sipped the tea. As she lay on the bed in the Halls of Healing, she couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine the future.

Finally a family with Legolas.

A smile crossed her face as she ran a hand along her stomach. She desperately wanted to share this news with her husband, but she knew that she could not. There was too much at stake. So for now she would hide it. She had hidden her feelings from him in the past – sometimes for several years. She knew that she could keep this from him.

And while Legolas was out ridding Middle Earth of the One Ring, she knew that she would not just sit by and watch. She might have told her ada that she was staying in Imladris, but that was only temporary. She had another idea in mind.

* * *

"You are insane! Your Ada will never let you do that!" Tauriel hissed.

"He doesn't have to know. Laurian agrees with me and so does Glorfindel. They both will cover for me. They know that this is the right thing to do. It's not like I'm actually going into battle or even taking the ring to Mordor. I'm simply going village to village and aiding those who need a healer. Thus giving both Rohan and Gondor more soldiers to fight. That is where the most help is needed," Aria said as she brushed down Argo's coat.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"I want you to go with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Who else can I trust by my side?" Aria said looking at her friend. "The twins ride with the Rangers. Legolas and Aragorn leave with the Fellowship in a few days. Laurian must return home to help defend the woods. If Glorfindel were to leave Rivendell, then Sauron would know something was amiss. You are all that is left. I know that you do not wish to be parted from Haldir any longer, but please."

Tauriel sighed. "Before I left Lórien, Lady Galadriel spoke with me. She told me that my role in all of this was to aid you. It seems like this is what she meant."

Aria smiled and moved towards her friend to embrace her, yet stumbled a little. Tauriel was quick to catch her and helped her stand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Aria said, pointing to a chair. "Help me over there please."

Tauriel did as she was asked and gently eased Aria into a nearby chair just outside Argo's stall in the stable. She watched as Aria took a deep breath then leaned back against the coolness of the stonewalls. "You are not ok. Let me get your ada." Tauriel said turning to leave.

"No!"

Tauriel turned back to look at Aria thanks to the forcefulness in her tone of voice. She waited for an explanation.

"Ada already knows." Aria softly said.

"And?"

Aria looked up at her friend and smiled as a hand gently caressed her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Tauriel's face lit up as she embraced her friend. "How did Legolas take the news?"

"I haven't told him."

"You are aren't you?"

Aria shook her head no. "He needs to focus on the journey at hand. I do not want him to worry about me when he needs to be worrying about getting that Ring to Mordor and destroyed!"

"What did your ada say?"

"He actually agreed with me."

"But then why are you still going to go on this quest of your own?"

"Because I must."

"Then all the more reason for me to go with you. If not to protect you. Then protect your little one."

"Little ones." Aria said correcting her. "Twins. I've felt both of their lights within me this morning, even though they are still so small. I stay connected to them to block their existence from Legolas."

"Let's hope for everyone's sake that this journey of his goes quickly."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Legolas held his wife close to him on the divan as they sat on the balcony. It was the last night that they would be together before the Fellowship departed the next morning. He watched as the moonlight gently played across her skin as she slightly glowed with the light of Eldar, just as he did.

He gently nuzzled her neck as he placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Something troubles you, Aria."

"I do not want you to go."

"I know meleth nin. Nor do I want to. But this must be done."

"I know."

"And I promise to protect your brother."

"He said that he promised to protect you and bring my elf home safe and sound to me earlier today."

Legolas smiled. "But most of all I promise that I was always find my way back to you."

Aria returned his smile as she pulled him down for a kiss, which wasn't the last of the night. The rest of the night was spent with long kisses, gentle promises of the future and passion that neither of them could refuse.

Morning came much too soon for either of their liking.

* * *

"The ring bearer is setting off on a quest for Mt. Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to travel with further than you will. Farewell and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men and free folk go with you." Lord Elrond said, as the Fellowship stood ready to leave.

Behind Elrond stood several elves from Rivendell. Among them were both Aria and Arwen.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo turned and began to walk out of the gate. "Mordor Gandalf is it left or right?" he quickly whispered, not knowing which was to go.

"Left."

Aria stood by and watched as the Fellowship departed. As Legolas turned to leave, he glanced one last time at his wife. _"I love you, meleth nin,"_ he whispered through their bond.

"_I love you too," _she answered with a soft smile towards him. And with that he was gone.

Aragorn, who was one of the last to leave, turn back to look at Arwen as he set off. Even Aria knew of the sadness that both of them were feeling. Her ada wanted Arwen to travel to the Undying Lands while Arwen wanted to stay for Aragorn. And Aragorn being hard headed as he was, told Arwen to leave as ada wanted. But Aria knew better.

Arwen had told her that she would never go to the Undying Lands.

No matter what.

Aria couldn't blame her. There had been a time, long ago, that she and Legolas had to worry about something similar. But for them things changed. Aria now knew that she would be able to travel to the Undying Lands whenever she and Legolas wanted to do so.

As the elves in the courtyard turned and filtered back into their daily lives, Aria turned and headed towards her very empty and very cold suite. She picked up the soft brown cloak that Legolas had left behind and wrapped it around her as she moved to sit out on the balcony.

She brought her knees up to her chest and inhaled her husband's scent from his cloak – the forest and cinnamon. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Your ada will return to us, safe and sound. I know it," she whispered as she gently ran a hand along her stomach as she sat on the divan and watched the day pass her by.


End file.
